


sick day

by brittadit



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, being gay and skipping work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 05:55:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittadit/pseuds/brittadit
Summary: david has work in less than an hour. matteo makes a call.





	sick day

David wakes, slowly, to the sound of Matteo’s voice.

“A fever, I think. I know, yeah.” 

Opening his eyes seems like this impossible challenge, so he keeps them closed. Even the thought of getting up seems ridiculous when he’s lying on Matteo’s chest and his boyfriend is running his fingers through his hair, letting his fingertips linger at the nape of his neck before repeating the movement. The window is open just a crack, letting in the quiet din of the street outside, and with it rolls the softest breeze. He starts to drift off again, until he hears-

“He was throwing up this morning. Everywhere. Haha, I know.” 

David opens one eye, sure he’s misheard, because why is Matteo in his bed talking to somebody about puke? He lifts his chin, blinking in to the light seeping through the thin curtains behind Matteo’s face, and watches as Matteo’s neutral expression shifts. David clocks the change immediately - mischief. 

He opens his mouth to say something but Matteo’s eyes widen and he shakes his head, which is when David notices he’s not calling somebody on his own phone, but David’s. “I’m sure he’ll be in tomorrow. I’ll make sure he gets some rest. Bye.” 

Matteo hangs up, and places the phone back on the night stand, where David had left it the night before. “Go back to sleep.” Matteo says, as if nothing happened, and he pulls David back to his chest. 

Still bleary with sleep, David complies in a daze, like he’s still in some weird dream, and he could almost settle again as Matteo leans down to press their foreheads together. But then he registers the time on his phone, blinking at him, before Matteo had set it face down. Wait. “Matteo?” 

“Mm?”

“What time's it?”

“What?” 

David manages to pull himself away again, suddenly alert, and says. “Who's sick?” 

“Oh.” Matteo says, and that smile is back. The one that lurks when the two of them play fight, or when Matteo uses some dirty tactic to win at Mario Kart, or when he finally wins something fair and square and gets cocky and he just stands there and smirks, ready for David to kiss the smug smile off his face. “Don’t worry.”

“I have… work.” David says, realising just as Matteo starts laughing to himself. “Oh, my God. You ass.”

“You looked so peaceful! I didn’t wanna wake you." Matteo coos, brushing David's hair from his forehead. "You deserve a day off.” 

“Right.” David says dryly. “It has nothing to do with you being a baby.” 

“No!” 

David snorts, then starts imitating Matteo’s voice, _“Hi, yeah, my boyfriend is totally sick. I’m not making up some mystery illness because I’ll start pining for him the second he leaves."_

Matteo purses his lips, looking offended for a fraction of a second. Then shrugs in defeat, which has David laughing so hard that he drops to his back, one arm raised over his face. Matteo rolls over so he’s leaning over David, laughing with him. “You’re not actually mad, right?” Matteo checks, and David shakes his head, still laughing. The two of them look ridiculous - red-faced and spluttering at the other.

“God. Idiot.” 

“You love this idiot.” Matteo reminds him. 

“Hmm.” 

Matteo leans down and kisses his forehead. “You do.” 

“Sounds fake.” 

Matteo leans back, glares, and then darts forward to lick his cheek. David swats him away, laughing again, and then grabs the back of his neck, bringing their lips together. David thinks this is his favourite kind of kiss with Matteo - the peaceful morning kisses, interrupted only by smiles and whispers, his heart managing to race even after all these months.

“I love you.” David murmurs, feeling Matteo mumble the words back to him as he deepens the kiss. Matteo brings his hands up to hold the sides of David’s face, half on top of him, when David darts away. Matteo, eyes still closed, actually pouts. Like a puppy. David has to train his face to be expressionless when Matteo opens his eyes. “Matteo, I’m sick. I’ll give you germs.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“Hm, that sounds too strenuous. I should just nap and eat soup.” 

Matteo laughs, dropping his face to David's neck, where he presses a trail of kisses before he noses at his collarbone. “Nap sounds good.” He murmurs. “And then we can figure out the rest.” 

David hums in reply, and the two of them curl back up together, exchanging lazy kisses and touches as they fall back to sleep. It feels like he's been dozing for a while, Matteo's breathing evening out beside him, when there's a thud at the door, and David jolts back awake.

“David! Your bus for work leaves in ten minutes!” Laura yells, and then knocks heavily a few more times, a movement well practiced on days when David decides to really push his luck. “Wake up!” 

Matteo snorts as he starts awake, lifting his head and displaying bedhead that makes David's stomach flip.

Another knock. “David!” 

David looks over at Matteo. Bleary-eyed but recovering, he rubs at his eyes and huffs out a laugh. When Laura knocks again, the two of them stare at each other for a beat before bursting in to quiet peels of laughter. Matteo clears his throat before yelling, “He’s sick! I’m nursing him back to health!” 

“Christ.” Laura replies flatly, which has David snickering. “Gross.” 

David slumps back against the pillows, listening to his sister's footsteps as she walks away from his door. Matteo drops down next to him.

“Idiot.” David repeats, leaning over to poke at Matteo’s face.

“Hey, you’re sick. Don’t strain yourself.” 

“Guess you should leave then.” David says. He rolls on his side, facing the wall and bringing the covers up to his neck. He fakes a pathetic cough. “Before you get sick, too.” 

He smiles as he immediately feels Matteo’s arms wind around him, his face in his neck, breath warm and words soft. “I think I’ll risk it.”

**Author's Note:**

> get you a gremlin bf who tells your boss you chundered just so you can have more cuddle time xo
> 
> @verybadandterrible on tumblr :*


End file.
